Class Cutter
|base_rank = |base_atk = -|base_hp = -|atk_per_lv = 706 (9037)|hp_per_lv = 2919 (37363)}} ---- chance to be UNBLOCKABLE and inflict DEATH MARK for seconds|SA2 = Inflict HEAVY BLEED and HEAL BLOCK for seconds when dealing at least of the opponent's MAX HEALTH from a single HIT}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Class Cutter is the epitome of any filia variant, being capable to land punishing damage, convert some of her BBs and Moves into unblockable and with her second Signature, she is also very capable of countering, to some extend, Valentines equipped with the ICU Marquee Ability, provided you can deal the minimum threshold to proc the Signature. While she is quite straightforward to use, she can't reliable apply bleeding effects on EVERY target, unlike other Filia variants. Keep that in mind when using Class Cutter. Strategy *One of the first things you want to do is to unlock both of her Signature Abilities, in order to benefit more from this particular Filia variant. The first ability will allow you to punch through enemies wich normally are very defensive and the DEATH MARK will also allow you to achieve an easier path to triggering her second SA as well. *You can play offensively as with any other Filia variant, dashing toward the enemy and dealing a flurry of attacks, leaving little to no time for the enemy to react. Key Stats *First and foremost, it is important to research and unlock both of her Signature Abilities. *ATK% is very important. A high attack will allow you to reach into the minimum damage threshold easier, and allow the consistent HEAVY BLEED and Heal Block in taking effect. *Crit Rate is good to increase the damage inflicted while enemies are under the DEATH MARK effect, and the Crit Damage can also boost it further. *Either Marquee Ability is good. Pick the one you feel more comfortably with. *HP% can be good to improve her low survivability, but shouldn't be your main focus. You will want to be dealing damage more than taking it back. Playing As *Diva Intervention - Dealing the minimum damage will block any health regained by her while in Sekhmet mode. *Princess Pride - Dealing the minimum damage will prevent she to regain health from REGEN and on Tear detonation and is quite easy to achieve by normal attacks. *Bio-Exorcist - A bit tricky, but if properly fought, you will prevent her from regaining health from any source (Leeching theirs or her teammates). Keep in mind that you will still take damage from her SA. *Bloodbath - You can prevent her REGEN buff, but keep in mind that she will BLEED you, so it is a risky fight. Playing Against *Surgeon General - She is able to gain Immunity and Regen, preventing you from applying HEAVY BLEED and Heal Block. *Assassin's Greed - She is a temptating target to use your abilities on. However, attempting that is a bad idea; she will make you take a heavy punishment each time YOU use a blockbuster. While you can block her from regaining health from her second Signature, it is not worth the risk. *Heavy Metal - Big bands typically have high health, which might make it harder for you to proc the second SA. Besides, Heavy Metal's ability to get Armored with each hit will seriously hinders what you can do against him. *Megasonic - He is able to reduce the taken damage per hit. Most of the time you will be unable to heal block his second SA ability. *Weekend Warrior - Can give Class Cutter a hard time during his HYPE MODE, as he will remove all debuffs and gain Immunity, Haste and Final Stand. Trivia: This pallete loosely resembles Ryūko Matoi from the anime Kill la Kill.Category:Variants Category:Filia Category:Filia Variants Category:Dark Variants Category:Diamond Variants